Dion Timmer
Dion Timmer is a Dutch electronic music producer. He made his debut on Monstercat with his song "Panic", which is included on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. Timeline 2016 September * September 26, 2016: Dion Timmer released his debut Monstercat single, Panic. The song was featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. 2017 January * January 6, 2017: Dion Timmer released his second single on Monstercat, Lost. The song was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale. March * March 7, 2017: Dion Timmer released his only remix on Monstercat, of Deep in the Night by Pegboard Nerds and Snails. The remix appeared on Deep In The Night (The Remixes). July * July 12, 2017: Dion Timmer released his third single on Monstercat, Till I Make It (feat. Tima Dee). The song, which was Dion Timmer's first Monstercat song to feature a vocalist, was Tima Dee's only appearance on Monstercat. The song appeared on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. 2018 February * February 19, 2018: In collaboration with Modestep, Dion Timmer released his fourth Monstercat single, Going Nowhere. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4. May * May 22, 2018: Dion Timmer released the track Shiawase, which was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 3. July * July 11, 2018: Dion Timmer released his fifth Monstercat single, The Right Type (feat. Jade LeMac). The song, which is Jade LeMac's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. * July 25, 2018: In collaboration with Pegboard Nerds, Dion Timmer released the song Escape, which was featured on the Pegboard Nerds' Full Hearts EP. October ''' * October 16, 2018: Dion Timmer released his sixth Monstercat single, Leave (feat. Luma). The song, which was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 along with The Right Type, was Luma's only appearance on Monstercat. 2019 '''March * March 8, 2019: Dion Timmer released his seventh Monstercat single, Internet Boy (feat. Micah Martin). The song will be added in next Rocket League x Monstercat EP. October * October 17, 2019: Dion Timmer released his eighth Monstercat single, Test Me with Slushii. The song was added in Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8 and Slushii's Watch Yo Back EP. Monstercat uploads # Panic (September 26, 2016) # Lost (January 6, 2017) # Till I Make It (feat. Tima Dee) (July 12, 2017) # Going Nowhere (with Modestep) (February 19, 2018) # Shiawase (May 22, 2018) # The Right Type (feat. Jade LeMac) (July 10, 2018) # Escape (with Pegboard Nerds) (July 25, 2018) # Leave (feat. Luma) (October 15, 2018) # Internet Boy (feat. Micah Martin) (March 8, 2019) # Test Me (with Slushii) (October 17, 2019) Off-Monstercat releases EPs * Very Extra EP 2018 *# Playable Dynamic Sounds *# The Best of Me (feat. The Arcturians) *# Calling Me *# Can You Hear Me *# Beneath the Waves (feat. Azuria Sky) *# Dreaming Out Loud *# Very Extra *# Because of You *# Barrows Ballad *# Identity Crisis (feat. REXEX) * Textacy EP Remixes Recordings, 2018 *# Textacy (Tisoki Remix) *# Tell You Why (G-REX Remix) *# Berzerk (feat. MagMag) (Wooli & Ivory Remix) *# Hoods Up (with Excision, feat. Messinian) (Figure Remix) *# Hoods Up (with Excision, feat. Messinian) (HE$H Remix) *# Cyan (feat. The Arcturians) (Dubloadz Remix) * Textacy EP Recordings, 2017 *# Textacy *# Hoods Up (with Excision, feat. Messinian) *# Cyan (feat. The Arcturians *# Tell You Why *# Berzerk (feat. MagMag) * My World EP Recordings, 2016 *# My World (feat. Nutty P) *# Final Boss (with Excision) *# Behind *# Wanna B In Luv *# Feel *# Money * Plug Me In EP Recordings, 2016 *# Plug Me In *# Africa (with Excision) *# Rip The Roof Down (feat. Mayor Apeshit) *# Before The Fall (feat. PsoGnar) *# Down With Me Singles * Gang Shit (with Virus Syndicate & Virtual Riot) Round Table * Dab It (with 1000Volts, feat. Kid Capri) Deadbeats * Neon Phantom (with Dubloadz) * Spastic Elastic (with Liquid Stranger) Wakaan * Join Me (with LAXX) Say Die * Home (with Excision) Music * Where Are You (with Excision) Music * Take Me Higher (with Excision]) * Forever (with Snails, feat. KLP) * Down With Me VIP Recordings * Alchemy (feat. Azuria Sky) Recordings * Harambe (with Excision & Datsik) Recordings * Her (with Excision) Recordings * Mirror (with Excision) Recordings * Again & Again (with Excision, feat. Matt Rose) Recordings * Interstellar (with Excision, feat. Rise At Night) Recordings * Out Of Time (with Excision, feat. Splitbreed) Recordings Remixes * The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This * Skrillex & Team EZY - Pretty Bye Bye (feat. NJOMZA) * Excision & The Frim - Night Shine (feat. Luciana) * AFK - On The Floor (feat. Messinian) Trivia Collaborated with * Modestep (1) * Pegboard Nerds (1) Artists featured * Tima Dee (1) * Jade LeMac (1) * Luma (1) * Micah Martin (1) Artists remixed * Pegboard Nerds (1) * Snails (1) Category:Artists Category:Dion Timmer discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Never Say Die artists Category:Firepower artists Category:Rottun Recordings artists Category:Disciple artists Category:Wakaan artists